dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Harry Dresden's apartment
Harry Dresden's apartment was a basement apartment located in Chicago. For much of the series, it served as Harry's home, as well as the location of his lab. It was burned down in Changes and the Brighter Future Society was built atop its ruins. Description The apartment was located in a big century-old wooden boardinghouse,Dead Beat, ch. 1 which was divided into several apartments''Storm Front, ch. 8 in a quiet neighborhoodFool Moon, ch. 7. It was made almost entirely of wood and creaked and groaned with the wind. Harry described it as a place with a history. Harry's apartment had one larger room used as the general living room, which holds a small kitchenette and a fireplace. A door lead to a bedroom, which had an adjacent bathroom. In the floor was a hinged door that leads down to the subbasement. It consisted of one room - his laboratory.Storm Front, ch. 8'' Bookshelves and tapestries, along with an original Star Wars poster he got from Billy, lined most of the walls. There were scattered rugs all over his floor, handmade Navajo rugs and a black area rug with Elvis's face on it.Death Masks, ch. 04 Due to it being a rental apartment and Harry living alone, the apartment does not have much of a magic threshold.Summer Knight, ch. 07''Dead Beat, ch. 32 By the door he keeps a basket of attached to the wall filled with holy water, garlic cloves, vials of salt, and iron filings for any vampires, demons or faeries with malicious intent showed up at his door.Death Masks, ch. 10 Due to Harry's magic, electric devices and gas heaters are prone to malfunction. He instead used fireplace and candles for heat and light and an old wood burning stove for cooking. In ''Fool Moon, Harry installed a new anti-burglar, steel-framed door to replace the one a Toad Demon broke down the previous year. Demon acid burned away most of the furniture and he had to change it. After Summer Knight, Lily arranged for Little Folk to clean his apartment. They also stocked his fridge and keept household pests at bay. However Harry could not tell anyone about their services or they would leave him. Harry's Lab Harry Dresden's laboratory was located in the sub-basement of his apartment. The door was kept hidden under a rug. It had a few lamps, a pair of burners, and a kerosene heater. Three tables went along the walls with another longer table in the center of the room. Shelves over the tables were stuffed with cages and boxes: Tupperware, jars, cans, containers of all descriptions, a pair of unusual antlers and fur pelts, along with many old books and a long row of notebooks filled with his own notes and a white skull, Bob.Storm Front, ch. 8 A brass, and later copper summoning circle is laid out on the floor and fastened into the cement with bolts. In the series ''Storm Front'' In Storm Front, Harry's apartment was attacked by a toad demon sent by Victor Sells. Harry and Susan hid in the summoning circle, which kept the demon out. However Susan mistakenly drank a love potion Harry had brewed to get Bob's assistance earlier and was more concerned with having sex with Harry than keeping safe inside the circle. Harry and Susan escaped using another potion shortly thereafter. ''Fool Moon'' Most of the action took place in the Harry Dresden's laboratory. He changed the door and the furniture that was ruined by the Toad Demon attack in Storm Front.Fool Moon, ch. 7 ''Summer Knight'' In Summer Knight, Lily arranged for brownies to clean Harry's apartment. ''Death Masks'' In Death Masks, Susan, now a half-vampire, returned to visit Harry after leaving earlier in the series. Susan's Hunger was on the verge of overwhelming her and Harry was in danger, as they were both stuck in the apartment for the night. Harry tied her up with a rope spell they had sex, letting their love for each other calm her and bring her back.Death Masks, ch. 24-26 Later Harry buried the Denarian coin of the Fallen Angel Lasciel under his lab, trapping it inside a steel ring and a spirit lock spell.Death Masks, ch. 33 ''Blood Rites'' In Blood Rites, Harry brought home a young Foo Dog, though he planned to return it to a monk who had hired Harry to save the puppies. Harry named him Mouse due to him being small and grey. Thomas Raith, Harry's newly discovered brother, was also cut off from his family after helping Harry. Harry invited him to stay with him till he can get on his feet.Blood Rites, ch. 42 ''Dead Beat'' In Dead Beat, the apartment was under siege by zombies led by Grevane and "Liver Spots". The zombies heavily damaged the steel door, though they eventually withdrew after they took Waldo Butters. ''Small Favor'' Harry held a war council with: Murphy, Thomas, Molly, Michael, and Sanya to determine what steps to take against the Denarian threat and the Gruffs.Small Favor, ch. 18 The Archive (Ivy), Jared Kincaid and Luccio also stayed briefly at the apartment. ''Turn Coat'' In Turn Coat, Harry hid Morgan from the Wardens in his apartment for a short time.Turn Coat, ch. 1 When Harry learned of a supernatural bounty out on Morgan, he took Morgan to a safer location. Turn Coat, ch. 12 When a bounty hunter found Morgan anyway, Harry took him back to the apartment, reasoning that he would be safer there.Turn Coat, ch. 21 ''Changes'' In Changes, Agent Barry Tilly and the FBI broke Harry's door down''Changes, ch. 11 and captured him shortly after Harry hid his most crucial items in the Nevernever.Changes, ch. 12 The FBI searched his apartment for evidence that might link him to the destruction of his office building.Changes, ch. 14 When Harry returned, he found Lea, who mistook Susan and Martin for burglars and restrained them. Lea gave Harry a gem from his mother that held hidden knowledge about ways.Changes, ch. 15 Late the apartment was attacked by the Eebs, who set fire to the building in an attempt to kill Harry. Harry was able to rescue Mrs. Spunkelcrief, yet while attempting to save the Willoughbys, he fell and broke his back. Sanya saved him, but the apartment was destroyed along with almost all of his possessions. Possessions in the apartment *Original Star Wars poster from Billy *Mickey Mouse alarm clock bookDeath Masks, ch. 15Proven Guilty, ch. 15Changes'', ch. 6 *Area rug with Elvis's face on it *Second hand guitar from Waldo Butters References See also *Home threshold *Ward *Mister *Mouse *Thomas Raith *Harry Dresden's laboratory *Wee Folk *Morgan *Susan Rodriguez *Blue Beetle *Harry Dresden's office Category:Locations Category:Storm Front Category:Fool Moon Category:Summer Knight Category:Death Masks Category:Blood Rites Category:Dead Beat Category:Small Favor Category:Turn Coat Category:Changes